West side story
by bighsmfan97
Summary: West side story in twilight form
1. Chapter 1

THE WOLVES

Sam, the leader

Jacob, his friend

Paul

Leah

Seth

Jared

Quil

Embry

Collin

Brady

THEIR GIRLS

Emily

Kim

Rachel

Claire

THE VAMPIRES

Edward, the leader

Renesmee, his daughter

Bella, his wife

Nahuel, his friend

Emmett

Jasper

Rosalie

Alice

Carlisle

Esme

Kate

Garrett

THE HUMANS

Harry

Billy

Charlie

Sue

ACT I

SCENE ONE

5:00 P.M. The Street.

A suggestion of city streets and alleyways: a brick wall.

The opening is musical: half-danced, half-mimed, with

occasional phrases of dialogue. It is primarily a condensation of

the growing rivalry between two teen-age games, the Wolves and the

Vampires, each of which has its own prideful uniform. The boys -

sideburned, long-haired- are vital, restless, sardonic;

The action begins with the Wolves in possession of the beach:

owning, enjoying, loving their "home." Their leader is Sam:

glowing, driving, intelligent, slightly wacky. His lieutenant is

Jared: big, slow, steady, nice. The youngest member of the gang

Is Seth: awed at everything including that he is a Wolf,

trying to act the big man. His sister is Leah: an explosive

little girl who enjoys everything and understands the

seriousness of nothing. The most aggressive is Paul: a catlike

ball of fury. We will get to know these kids better later, as

well as Quil: a bespectacled self-styled expert.

The first interruption of the Wolves' sunny mood is the

sharply punctuated entrance of the leader of the Vampires,

Edward: handsome proud, fluid, a chip on his sardonic shoulder.

The Wolves, by far in the majority, flick him off. He returns with

Other Vampires: they, too, are flicked off. But the numerical

supremacy, the strength of the Wolves, is gradually being

threatened. The beginnings of warfare are mild at first: a boy

being tripped up, or being sandbagged with a flour sack or even

being spit on -all with overly elaborate apologies.

Finally, Seth comes across the suddenly deserted beach,

pretending to be an airplane. There is no sound as he zooms along

in fancied flight. Then out of the woods comes Edward. Another

Vampire, another and another appear, blocking Seth's panicky

efforts at escape. They close in, grab him, pummel him, as a

Vampire in the trees is stationed as lookout. Finally,

the lookout whistles; Wolves tear on, Vampires tear on, and a free-

for-all breaks out. Leah goes at once to Seth, like the protective

sister she is. The fight is stopped by a police whistle, louder and

louder, and the arrival of a big goonlike cop, Charlie, and a

plainclothesman, Billy. Billy is strong, always in command;

he has a charming, pleasant manner, which he often employs to

cover his venom and his fear.

CHARLIE

Knock it off! Settle down.

BILLY

All right: Kill each other! ...But not on my beat.

SAM[such innocence]

Why if it isn't Lieutenant Billy.

SEVERAL WOLVES [dancing class manners]

Top of the day, Lieutenant Billy.

EDWARD[one with Sam]

And Officer Charlie!

SEVERAL VAMPIRES

Top of the day, Officer Charlie

BILLY

Boy, what you Vampires have done to this neighborhood. Which

one of 'em clobbered ya, Seth?

[Seth looks to Sam, who takes over with great helpful

seriousness.]

SAM

As a matter of factuality, sir, we suspicion the job was done by

a cop.

QUIL

Two cops.

SETH

Oh, at least!

CHARLIE

Impossible!

BILLY

Didn't nobody tell ya there's a difference between bein' a stool

pigeon and cooperatin' with the law?

SAM

You told us the difference, sir. And we all chipped in for a

prize for the first guy who can figure it out.

PAUL [indicating Billy]

Maybe buddy boy should get the prize.

BILLY

Don't buddy me, Paul! I got a hot surprise for you: you

hoodlums don't own the streets. There's been too much raiding

between you and the Leeches. All right, Edward, get your trash outa

here. [Mock Charm.] Please.

EDWARD

Let's go, guys.

[They exit.]

BILLY [to Wolves]

If I don't put down the roughhouse, I get put down -on a traffic

corner. Your friends don't like traffic corners. So you buddy

boys are gonna play ball with me. I gotta put up with them and so

do you. You're gonna make nice with them Leeches from now on. Because

otherwise I'm gonna beat the crap outa every one of ya and then

run ya in. Say good-bye to the nice boys, Charlie.

CHARLIE

Good-bye, boys.

[He follows Billy out.]

QUIL [imitating Charlie]

Good-bye, boys.

LEAH

They make a very nice couple.

PAUL [bitterly]

You hoodlums don't own the streets.

QUIL

Go play in the park!

PAUL

Keep off the grass!

SETH

Get outa the house!

PAUL

Keep off the block!

LEAH

Get outa here!

PAUL

Keep off the world! A gang that down own a street is nuthin'!

SAM

WE DO OWN IT! Wolves-square off! Acemen: [Jared, Paul and

Quil line up at attention] Rocketmen: [Embry, Collin, and Brady line up]

Rank-and-file:

[Sheepishly, Leah trudges into position, Seth behind

her.]

PAUL

You shoulda done worse. Them Leeches're the reason my old man's gone

bust.

SAM

Who says?

PAUL

My old man says.

SETH [to Leah]

Our old man says his old man woulda gone bust anyway.

PAUL

Your old man says that?

SETH

My old man says them Vampires is ruinin' free ennaprise.

PAUL

And what're we doin' about it?

[Pushing through the game comes a scrawny teen-age girl, dressed

in an outfit that is a pathetic attempt to imitate that of the

Wolves. Perhaps we have glimpsed her in the fracas before the

police came in. Her name is Rebecca.]

REBECCA

Gassin', crabbin'-

PAUL

You still around?

REBECCA

Listen I was a smash in that fight. Oh, Sam, Sam, I was murder!

SAM

Come on, Rebecca-

REBECCA  
Sam, how about me getting' in the pack now?

LEAH

How about the pack boys gettin' in -ahhh, who'd wanta!

REBECCA

You cheap bitch! [She lunges for Leah, but Sam pulls her off

and pushes her out.]

SAM

The road, little lady, the road. [In a moment of bravado, just

before she goes, Rebecca spits-but cautiously.] Round out! [This

is Sam's summoning of the pack, and they surround him.] We

fought hard for this territory and it's ours. But with those cops

servin' as cover, the Leeches can move in right under our noses and

take it away. Unless we speed fast and clean 'em up in one all-

out fight!

PAUL [eagerly]

A rumble! [A jabbing gesture.] Chung! Chung!

SAM

Cool, Paul. The Leeches want a place, too, and they are

tough. They might ask for bottles of knives or lighters.

SETH

Fire guys... Gee!

SAM

I'm not finalizin' and sayin' they will: I'm only sayin' they

might and we gotta be prepared. Now what's your mood?

PAUL

I say go, go!

QUIL

But if they say knives or lighters-

SETH

I say let's forget the whole thing.

JARED

What do you say, Sam?

SAM

I say this turf is small, but it's all we got. I wanna hold it

like we always held it: with skin! But if they say switchblades,

I'll get a switchblade. I say I want the pack to be Number One,

to sail, to hold the sky!

JARED

Then rev us off. [A punching gesture.] Voom-va voom!

PAUL

Chung chung!

LEAH

Cracko, jacko!

QUIL

Riga diga dum!

SETH

Pam pam!

SAM

OK, buddy boys, we rumble! [General glee.] Now protocality calls

for a war council to decide on weapons. I'll make the challenge

to Edward.

QUIL

You gotta take a lieutenant.

PAUL

That's me!

SAM

That's Jake.

PAUL

Who needs Jake?

Music starts.

SAM

Against the Leeches we need every man we got.

PAUL

Jake don't belong any more.

SAM

Cut it, Paul. I and Jake started the pack.

PAUL

Well, he acts like he don't wanna belong.

SETH

Who wouldn't wanna belong to the pack!

PAUL

Jake ain't been with us for over a month.

QUIL

What about the day we clobbered James, Victoria, and Laurent?

LEAH (admits almost angerly)

Which we couldn't have done without Jake.

SETH

He saved my ever lovin' neck.

SAM

Right. He's always come through for us and he will now.

[He sings:]

When you're a wolf,

You're a wolf all the way

From your first change

To your last dyin' day.

When you're a wolf,

If the spit hits the fan,

You got brothers around,

You're a family man!

You're never alone,

You're never disconnected!

You're home with your own:

When company's expected,

You're well protected!

Then you are set

With a capital W,

Which you'll never forget

Till they cart you away.

When you're a wolf,

You stay

A wolf!

[He speaks:]

I know Jake like I know me. I guarantee you can count him in.

PAUL

In, out, let's get crackin'.

LEAH

Where you gonna find Edward?

SAM

At the dance tonight at the gym.

EMBRY

But the gym's neutral territory.

SAM[sweet innocence]

I'm gonna make nice there! I'm only gonna challenge him.

EMBRY

Great, Daddy-O!

SAM

So everybody dress up sweet and sharp. Meet Jake and me at them.

And walk tall!

[He runs off.]

LEAH

We always talk tall!

SETH

We're wolves!

PAUL

The greatest!

[He sings with Seth:]

When you're a wolf,

You're the top cat in town,

You're the gold-metal kid

With the heavyweight crown!

[Seth, Paul, Embry sings:]

When you're a wolf,

You're the swingin'est thing.

Little boy, you're a man;

Little man, you're a king!

(Leah glares at them and they cringe)

[All:]

The pack is in gear,

Our cylinders are clickin'!

The Leeches'll steer clear

'Cause ev'ry Vampire

'S a lousy chicken!

Here comes the pack

Like a bat out of hell-

Someone gets in our way,

Someone don't feel so well.

Here comes the pack:

Little world, step aside!

Better go underground,

Better run, better hide.

We're drawin' the line,

So keep your noses hidden!

We're hangin' a sign,

Says "Visitors forbidden"-

And we ain't kiddin'!

Here comes the pack,

Yeah! An' we're gonna beat

Ev'ry last buggin' gang

On the whole buggin' street!

[Jared and Paul.]

On the whole

[All:]

Ever-!

Mother-!

Lovin'-!

Street!

The Lights Black Out


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE TWO.

5:30 P.M. A back yard.

On a small ladder, a good-looking black-haired boy is

painting a vertical sign that will say: "Harry's." Below, Sam is

haranguing.

SAM

Riga tiga tum tum. Why not? ...You can't say ya won't, Jake,

without sayin' why not?

Because it's me askin': Sam. Womb to tomb!

JAKE

Birth to Earth! [Surveying the sign.] You sure this looks like

skywritin'?

SAM

It's brilliant.

JAKE

Twenty-seven years the boss has had that drugstore. I wanna

surprise him with a new sign.

SAM [shaking the ladder.]

Jake, this is important!

JAKE

Very important: Acemen, Rocketmen.

SAM

What's with you? Four and one-half years I live with a buddy and

his family. Four and one-half years I think I know a man's

character. Buddy boy, I am a victim of disappointment in you.

JAKE

End your sufferin', little man. Why don't you pack up your gear

and clear out?

SAM

'Cause your ma's hot for me. [Jake grabs his arms and twists it.]

No! 'Cause I hate livin' with my buggin' uncle uncle UNCLE!

[Jake releases him and climbs back up the ladder.]

JAKE

Now go play nice with the pack.

SAM

The pack is the greatest!

JAKE

Were.

SAM

Are. You found something' better?

JAKE

No, But-

SAM

But what?

JAKE

You won't dig it.

SAM

Try me.

JAKE

OK... Every single damn night for the last month, I wake up-and

I'm reachin' out.

SAM

For what?

JAKE

I don't know. It's right outside the door, around the corner. But

it's comin'!

SAM

What is? Tell me!

JAKE

I don't know! It's-like the kick I use to get from bein' in the pack.

SAM [quietly]

...Or from bein buddies.

JAKE

We're still buddies.

SAM

The kick comes from the people, buddy boy.

JAKE

Yea, but not from a wolf.

SAM

No? Without a pack you're an orphan. With a pack you walk in

two's three's four's. And when your pack is the best, when you're

a wolf, buddy boy, you're out in the sun and home free home!

JAKE

Sam, I've had it. [Pause.]

SAM

Jake, the trouble is large: The leeches bite hard! We got to stop

them now, and we need you! [Pause. Quietly.] I never asked the

time of a day from a clock, but I'm askin' you: Come to the dance

tonight... [Jake turns away.] ...I already told the pack you'd be

there.

JAKE [after a moment, turns to him with a grin]

What time?

SAM

Ten?

JAKE

Ten it is.

SAM

Womb to tomb!

JAKE

Birth to Earth! And I'll live to regret this.

SAM

Who knows? Maybe what you're waitin' for'll be twitchin' at the

dance!

[He runs off.]

JAKE

Who knows?

[Music starts and he sings:]

Could be!...

Who knows?...

There's something due any day;

I will know right away,

Soon as it shows.

It may come cannon-balling down thru the sky,

Gleam in its eye,

Bright as a rose!

Who knows?...

It's only just out of reach,

Down the block, on a beach,

Under a tree...

I got a feeling there's a miracle due,

Gonna come true,

Coming to me!

Could it be? Yes it could.

Something's coming, something good,

If I can wait!

Something's coming, I don't know what it is,

But it is

Gonna be great!

With a click, with a shock,

Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,

Open the latch!

Something's coming, don't know when but it's soon-

Catch the moon,

One-handed catch!

Around the corner,

Or whistling down the river,

Come on-deliver

To me!

Will it be? Yes, it will.

Maybe just by holding still,

It'll be there!

Come on something, come on in,

don't be shy,

Meet a guy,

Pull up a chair!

The air is humming,

And something great is coming!

Who knows?

It's only just out of reach,

Down the block, on a beach...

Maybe tonight...

The Lights Dim


	3. Chapter 3

SCENE THREE.

6:00 P.M. A bridal shop.

A small section, enough to include a table with sewing

machine, a chair or two. Bella, A vampire girl with loose

hair and slightly boyish clothes, is finishing remaking what was

a white communion dress into a party dress for her extremely

lovely, extremely young daughter: Renesmee Bella is knowing, a sexual,

sharp. Renesmee is an excited, enthusiastic, obedient child, with

the temper, stubborn strength and awareness of a woman.

RENESMEE [holding out scissors]

Please, mother. Make the neck lower!

BELLA

Stop it, Nessie.

RENESMEE

One inch. How much can one little inch do?

BELLA

Too much.

RENESMEE [exasperated]

Mom, it's now a dress for dancing, no longer for kneeling

in front of an altar.

BELLA

With those boys you can start in dancing and end up kneeling.

RENESMEE

One little inch; a little-

BELLA

Your father made me promise-

RENESMEE

Oh! Father! One month have I been back in this town-do I ever

even touch excitement? I sew all day, I sit all night. For what

did my fine father bring me here?

BELLA

To marry Nahuel.

RENESMEE

When I look at Nahuel, nothing happens.

BELLA

What do you expect to happen?

RENESMEE

I don't know: something. What happens when you look at father?

BELLA

It's when I don't look at him that it happens.

RENESMEE

I think I will tell Grandma and Grandpa about you and Daddy in the

balcony of the movies.

BELLA

I will rip this to shreds!

RENESMEE

No. But you perhaps could manage to lower the neck-

BELLA

Next year.

RENESMEE

Next year I will be married an no one will care if its down to

here!

BELLA

Down to where?

RENESMEE

Down to here. [Indicates her waist.] I hate this dress!

BELLA

Then don't wear it and don't come to the dance.

RENESMEE [shocked]

Don't come! [Grabs the dress.] Could we not dye it purple, at least?

BELLA

No, we could not. [She starts to help Renesmee into the dress.]

RENESMEE

White is for babies. I will be the only one there in a white-

BELLA

Well?

RENESMEE

Ahhhh-yes! It is a beautiful dress: I love you!

[As she hugs Bella, Edward enters, followed by a shy, gentle

sweet-faced boy: Nahuel.]

EDWARD

Are you ready?

RENESMEE

Come in, daddy. [Whirls in the dress.] Is it not beautiful?

EDWARD [looking only at Renesmee's face]

Yes. [Hugs her.] Very.

BELLA

I didn't quite hear...

EDWARD [kissing Bella.]

Very beautiful.

RENESMEE

[watches them a second, then turns to Nahuel]

Come in, Nahuel. Do not be afraid.

NAHUEL

But this is a shop for ladies.

EDWARD

Our ladies!

RENESMEE

Daddy, it is most important that I have a wonderful time at the

dance tonight.

EDWARD [as Bella hooks up Renesmee]

Why?

RENESMEE

Because tonight is the real beginning of my life as a young lady

Of Forks!

[She begins to whirl in the dress as the shop slides off

and a flood of gaily colored streamers pours down. As Renesmee

begins to turn and turn, going off-stage. Alice and Rosalie, dressed

for the dance whirl on, followed by Emily, Kim, Claire, and Rachel.

By boys from both gangs. The streamers fly up again for the next scene.]


	4. Chapter 4

SCENE FOUR.

10:00 P.M. The gym.

Actually, a converted gymnasium of a settlement house, at

the moment being used as a dancehall, disguised for the occasion

with streamers and bunting.

Both gangs are jitterbugging wildly with their bodies, but

their faces, although they are enjoying themselves, remain cool,

almost detached. The line between the two gangs is sharply

defined by the colors they wear: the wolves, girls as well as boys,

reflecting the colors of the Pack jackets; the same is true of

the vampires. The dancing is a physical and emotional release for

these kids.

Renesmee enters with Nahuel, Edward and Bella. As she looks

around, delighted, thrilled by this, her first dance, the Pack

catch sight of Edward, who is being greeted by Jasper, his

lieutenant, and Emmett.. The moment is brief but it would be

disastrous if a smiling, overly cheerful young woman of about

thirty did not hurry forward. She is Sue, and she is a

"square."

SUE [beaming]

All right, boys and girls! Attention, please! [Hum of talk.]

Attention! [Charlie appears behind Sue: the talk stops.]

Thank you. It sure is fine turnout tonight. [Ad libs from the

kids.] We want to make friends here, so we're going to have a few

get-together dances. [Ad libs: "Oh, ginger peachy," ect.] You

form two circles: boys on the outside and girls on the inside.

QUIL

Where are you?

SUE [tries to laugh at this]

All right. Now when the music stops, each boy dances with

whichever girl is opposite. O.K.? O.K. Two circles, kids. [The

kids clap their hands back at him and ad lib: "Two circles,

kids," ect., but do not move.] Well, it won't hurt you to try.

QUIL [limping forward]

Oh, it hurts; it hurts; it-

[Charlie steps forward. Quil straightens up and meekly

returns to his place. Sam steps forward and beckons to his girl,

Emily. She is terribly young, sexy, lost in a world of jive. She

slithers forward to take her place with Sam. The challenge is

met by Edward, who steps forward, leading Bella as though he

were presenting the most magnificent lady in all the world. The

other kids follow, forming the two circles Sue requested.]

SUE

That's it, kids. Keep the ball rolling. Round she goes and where

she stops, nobody knows. All right: here we go!

[Promenade music starts and the circles start revolving. Sue

, whistles to this mouth, is in the center with Charlie. He

blows the whistle and the music stops, leaving the wolf boys

opposite vampire girls, and vice versa. There is a moment of

tenseness, then Edward reaches across Rachel who is opposite for

Bella's hand, and she comes to him. Sam reaches for Emily; and

the kids of both gangs follow suit. The "get-together" has

failed, and each gang is on its own side of the hall as a mambo

starts. This turns into a challenge dance between Edward and

Bella-cheered on by the vampires -and Sam and Emily-cheered on by

the wolves. During it, Jake enters and is momentarily embraced by

Sam, who is delighted that his best friend did turn up. The

dance builds wilder and wilder, until, at the peak, everybody is

dancing and shouting. "Go, Mambo!" It is at this moment that Jake

and Renesmee-at opposite sides of the hall-see each other. They have

been cheering on their respective friends, clapping in rhythm.

Renesmee walks to Jake and they speak.

JAKE

You're not thinking I'm someone else?

RENESMEE

I know you are not.

JAKE

Or that we have met before?

RENESMEE

I know we have not.

JAKE

I felt, I knew something-never-before was going to happen, had to

happen. But this is-

RENESMEE [interrupting]

My hands are warm. [He takes them in his.] Yours, too. [He moves

her hand to his face.] So warm. [She moves his hands to her

face.]

JAKE

Yours, too.

RENESMEE

But of course. They are the same.

JAKE

It's so much to believe-you're not joking me?

RENESMEE

I have not yet learned how to joke that way. I think now I never

will.

[Impulsively, he stops to kiss her hands; then tenderly,

innocently, her lips. The music bursts out, the lights flare up,

and Edward is upon them in an icy rage.]

EDWARD

Go home, dog

JAKE

Slow down, Edward.

EDWARD

Stay away from my daughter!

JAKE

...Daughter?

[Sam steps up.]

EDWARD [to Renesmee]

Couldn't you see he's one of them?

RENESMEE

No; I saw only him.

EDWARD [as Nahuel comes up]

I told you; there's one thing they want from a girl!

JAKE

That's a lie!

SAM

Cool, boy.

NAHUEL [growls at Jake]

Get away.

JAKE

You keep out, Nahuel. [To Renesmee:] Don't listen to them!

EDWARD

She will listen to her father before-

SAM [overlapping]

If you characters want to settle-

SUE

Please! Everything was going so well! Do you fellows get pleasure

out of making trouble? Now come on-it won't hurt you to have a

good time.

[Music starts again. Edward is on one side with Renesmee and

Nahuel; Bella joins them. Jake is on the other with Sam and

Jared. Light emphasizes the first group.]

EDWARD

I warned you-

NAHUEL

Do not yell at her, Edward.

EDWARD

You yell at babies.

BELLA

And put ideas in the baby's head.

EDWARD

Take her home, Nahuel.

RENESMEE

Dad, it's my first dance.

EDWARD

Please. We are family,. Go.

[Renesmee hesitates, then starts out with Nahuel as the light follows

her to the other group, which she passes.]

SAM [to Jared, indicating Jake happily]

I guess the kid's with us for sure now.

[Jake doesn't even hear; he is starting at Renesmee, who stops

for a moment.]

NAHUEL

Come, Renesmee.

[They continue out.]

JAKE

Renesmee...

[He is unaware that Edward is crossing toward him, but

Sam intercepts.]

EDWARD

I don't want you.

SAM

I want you, though. For a war council- The pack and your coven.

EDWARD

The pleasure is all mine.

SAM

Let's go outside.

EDWARD

I would make sure my daughter is safely at home. The rest of us will meet you in half

an hour.

SAM

Harry's drugstore? [Edward nods.] And no jazz before then.

EDWARD

I understand the rules-Native Boy.

[The lights are fading on them, on everyone but Jake.]

SAM

Spread the word, Jared.

JARED

Right, Daddy-o.

SAM

Let's get the chicks and kick it. Jake?

JAKE

Renesmee...

[Music starts.]

SAM [in darkness]

Jake!

JARED [in darkness]

Ah, we'll see him at Harry's.

JAKE[speaking dreamily over the music-he is now standing

alone in the light]

The most beautiful sound I ever heard.

VOICES [off stage:]

Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee ...

JAKE

All the beautiful words of the world in a single word:

VOICES [off stage:]

Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee,...

[Swelling in intensity.]

JAKE

Renesmee!

I've just met a girl named Renesmee,

And suddenly that name

Will never be the same

To me.

Renesmee!

I've just kissed a girl named Renesmee

And suddenly I've found

How wonderful a sound

Can be!

Renesmee!

Say it loud and there's music playing-

Say it soft and it's almost like praying-

Renesmee…

I'll never stop saying

Renesmee!

The most beautiful sound I ever heard.

Renesmee

CHORUS [offstage, against Jake's obbligato:]

I've just met a girl named Renesmee,

And suddenly that name

Will never be the same

To me.

Renesmee -

I've just kissed a girl named Renesmee,

And suddenly I've found

How wonderful a sound

Can be!

JAKE

Renesmee -

Say it loud and there's music playing-

Say it soft and it's almost like praying-

Renesmee -

I'll never stop saying Renesmee!

The most beautiful sound I ever heard-

Renesmee.

[During the song, the sate behind Jake has gone dark; by the time

he has finished, it is set for the next scene.]


	5. Chapter 5

SCENE FIVE.

[Edward and Bella enter, the house followed by Jasper, and Emmett and their girls. One

is a black spiky haired beauty: Alice. The other, more

flashy dressed, is Rosalie. She is not too nice except to Emmett.]

BELLA

Girls here are free to have fun.

She is home now.

EDWARD

Alaska is her home too.

BELLA

Sometimes I don't know

which is thicker?

our family or your skull

(They enter the living room)

EDWARD

Come on guys

EMMETT

- Let them wait.

ROSALIE

- Is Nessie all right?

BELLA

- I should be so all right.

EDWARD

- It will not happen again.

Em, Jazz.

After tonight, things will be settled.

BELLA

First settle your thirst.

EDWARD

Never mind my thirst.

BELLA

Well, I mind your body

Being burned.

ESME

- Burned?

BELLA

Sure

They're using Nessie for an excuse

to start World War III.

EDWARD

It is more than that.

BELLA

More than what?

She was only dancing

EDWARD

With a Wolf

who is really a dog.

BELLA

Says the leech.

EDWARD

You are not so cute.

KATE

- That Jake is.

ROSALIE

- And he works.

NAHUEL

A delivery boy.

BELLA

- And what are you?

NAHUEL

- Carlisle's assistant.

EDWARD

And Nahuel makes half

of what the werewolf makes.

The wolf is part human.

BELLA

Here comes the whole commercial

Your mother's a human.

Your father's a wolf

But you have half and.

That's all that you need.

You are a human.

But us?

Vampires!

CULLENS EXCEPT EDWARD

Leeches. Bloodsuckers.

EDWARD

But it's true.

When I think about how I thought

it would be for us here

We came like children,

believing, trusting.

BELLA

With our hearts open.

ROSALIE

With our arms open.

EMMETT

You came with your mouth open.

ROSALIE

You did, leech, and you'll

go back in ashes.

EMMETT

I'm going back in a Limo.

EDWARD

- Air-conditioned.

JASPER

- Built-in zoo.

NAHUEL

- Telephone.

GARRETT

- Television.

EDWARD

Compatible color

ALICE

If you had all that here, why would you

want to go back to Phoenix?

BELLA

Even if you didn't have all that here,

why would you want to go back?

EDWARD

It's so good here?

BELLA

It's so good there?

We had nothing.

EDWARD

Ah, we still have nothing,

only more expensive.

Isabella Marie

Swan

BELLA

- It's plain Bella now.

EDWARD

- Cullen.

BELLA

- Leave me alone. At least I-

(Edward starts kissing her neck)

Once a wannabe soldier,

always a wannabe soldier.

EDWARD

Hey, look, instead of a shampoo,

she's been brainwashed.

BELLA

Stop it.

EDWARD

She's given up Alaska

Now she's queer for werewolves

BELLA

Oh, no. That's not true.

(Begins to sing)

Alaska,  
My heart's devotion-  
Let it sink back in the ocean.  
Always the snow a blowing,  
Always the population shrinking,  
And the animals dying.  
And the sunlight streaming,  
And nothing steaming.  
I like the tiny town Forks,

KATE

I know you do

BELLA

Smoke on your pipe and put that in.

GIRLS (chorus)  
I like to be in Washington,  
Okay by me in Washington,  
Tons of animals in Washington-

EDWARD  
For a stupid treaty in Washington.

BELLA  
Those wolves might be so nice.

EDWARD  
One look at us and they attack fast.

ROSALIE  
I have my own Mercedes BMW.

EMMETT  
Where will you go, though, in such an expensive car?

KATE  
Flowers bloom in Washington.

ALICE  
Porches should zoom in Washington.

ESME  
No industry boom in Washington

BOYS EXCEPT CARLISLE  
Ten in a pack in Washington.

BELLA  
Lots of new housing with more space.

EDWARD  
Lots of dogs getting in our face.

BELLA  
We'll get a terrace apartment.

EDWARD  
Better put in your contacts.

BELLA AND THE OTHER GIRLS MINUS ESME  
Life can be bright in Washington.

EDWARD  
If you can fight in Washington.

ALL GIRLS  
Life is all right in Washington.

ALL BOYS EXCEPT CARLISLE  
If you're a human in Washington.

(an interlude of WHISTLING and DANCING)

BELLA AND KATE  
Here you are safe and you have pride.

ALL BOYS EXCEPT CARLISLE  
Long as you stay on your own side.

BELLA  
Free to hunt anything you choose.

ALL BOYS EXCEPT CARLISLE  
Free to hunt elk and mountain lions.

EDWARD  
Everywhere evil vampires in Washington,  
Organized attacks in Washington,  
Terrible time in Washington.

BELLA  
You forgot Nessie and I were born in Washington.

(An interlude of MORE DANCING)

EDWARD  
I think I'll go back to Salt Lake

BELLA  
I know a plane you can get on.

GIRLS Spoken

Bye- Bye

EDWARD  
Everyone here will forget me.

CARLISLE spoken  
All of us will just stay here.

[The song ends in a joyous dance.]

The Lights Black Out.

11:00 P.M. A back road.

A building; a fire escape climbing to the

rear window of an unseen flat.

As Jake appears, somehow knowing where Renesmee lives, wishing for

her. And she does appear, at the window above him, which opens

onto the fire escape. Music stays beneath most of the scene.

JAKE [sings:]

Renesmee, Renesmee...

RENESMEE

Ssh!

JAKE

Renesmee!

RENESMEE

Quiet!

JAKE

Come down.

RENESMEE

No.

JAKE

Renesmee...

RENESMEE

Please. If my dad-

JAKE

Just for a minute.

RENESMEE [smiles]

A minute is not enough.

JAKE [smiles]

For an hour then.

RENESMEE

I can't.

JAKE

Forever!

RENESMEE

Ssh!

JAKE

Then I'm coming up.

ESME [from an offstage room]

Renesmee!

RENESMEE

One moment, Grandma...

JAKE [climbing up]

Renesmee, Renesmee -

RENESMEE

Stop! [Reaching her hand out to stop him.] Ssh!

JAKE [grabbing her hand]

Ssh!

RENESMEE

It's dangerous.

JAKE

I'm not "one of them."

RENESMEE

You are; but to me, you are not. Just as I am one of them-[she

gestures toward the house.]

JAKE

To me, you are all the-

[She covers his mouth with her hand.]

CARLISE [from the unseen room]

Nessie!

RENESME

Coming Grandpa.

JAKE

Nessie?

RENESMEE

My family's pet name for me.

JAKE

I like him. He will like me.

RENESMEE

Maybe. He isn't like Dad, he's peaceful. [Suddenly laughing.] Imagine

Peace between my coven and your pack!

JAKE

You see how we aren't different?

RENESMEE [touching his face]

I see you and only you as yourself Jake not just part of the pack.

JAKE

See only me and I see only you not the daughter of the coven leader.

RENESMEE [sings:]

Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever.

In my eyes, in my words and in everything I do,

Nothing else but you

Ever!

JAKE

And there's nothing for me but Nessie,

Every sight that I see is Nessie.

RENESMEE

Jake, Jake...

JAKE

Always you , every thought I'll ever know,

Everywhere I go, you'll be.

RENESMEE

All the world is only you and me!

[And now the building, the world fade away, leaving them

suspended in space.]

Tonight, tonight,

It all began tonight,

I saw you and the world went away.

Tonight, tonight,

There's only you tonight,

What you are, what you do, what you say.

JAKE

Today, all day I had the feeling

A miracle would happen-

I know now I was right.

For here you are

BOTH

And what was just a world is a star

Tonight!

Tonight, tonight,

The world is full of light,

With suns and moons all over the place.

Tonight, tonight,

The world is wild and bright,

Going mad, shooting stars into space.

Today the world was just an address,

A place for me to live in,

No better than all right,

But here you are

And what was just a world is a star

Tonight!

CARLISE [offstage]

Nessie!

RENESMEE [returning]

I can't stay. Go quickly!

JAKE

I'm not afraid.

RENESMEE

They are strict with me. Please.

JAKE [kissing her]

Good night.

RENESMEE

Good night.

JAKE

I love you.

RENESMEE

Yes, yes. Hurry. [He climbs down.] Jake! When will I see you? [He

starts back up.] No!

JAKE

Tomorrow.

RENESMEE

I work at the bridal shop. Come there.

JAKE

At sundown.

RENESMEE

Yes. Good night.

JAKE

Good night. [He starts off.]

RENESMEE

Jake!

JAKE

Ssh!

RENESMEE

Come to the back door.

JAKE

Yes. [Again he starts out.]

RENESMEE

Jake! [He stops. A pause.] What does Jake stand for?

JAKE

Jacob.

RENESMEE

I love you, Jacob.

JAKE

I love you, Nessie.

[Both sing as music starts again:]

Good night, good night,

Sleep well and when you dream,

Dream of me

Tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

SCENE SIX.

Midnight. In front of The drugstore.

A suggestion of a run-down, musty general store which, in

cities, is called a drugstore. Seth is reading a comic book; Leah is playing

solitaire; Rebecca is huddled by the door: Paul is watching

the street. The atmosphere is tense, jumpy.

PAUL

Where the devil are they? Are we havin' a war council tonight or

ain't we?

SETH

He don't use knives. He don't even use an atomic ray gun.

LEAH

Who?

SETH

. Superman. Gee, I love him

QUIL

So marry him.

REBECCA

I ain't never gonna get married: too noisy.

LEAH

You ain't never gonna get married: too ugly.

REBECCA ["lighting" her]

Click Click!

LEAH

Cracko, jacko! [Clutching her belly, she spins to the floor.] Down

goes a teen-age wolf.

SETH

Could a lighter make you do like that?

REBECCA

What a lighter could do you better where a diaper

SETH

Ah, go walk the streets like ya sister.

REBECCA [jumping him]

Lissen, jail bait, I licked you twice and I can do it again.

(Sam and Emily appear with Jared and Kim Jared breaks up the fight)

JARED

Come on Rebecca knock it off

QUIL

Sam, hey!

PAUL

Are they comin'?

SAM

Unwind, Paul. Tony here?

QUIL

No, Sam he disappeared.

PAUL [to Sam]

What d'ya think they're gonna ask for?

SAM

Mercy

LEAH

Just rubber hoses, maybe, huh?

SAM

Cool, little men. Easy, freezy cool.

KIM

Oo, oo, ooblee-oo.

PAUL

I'm ready Chung chung!

LEAH

Cracko, jacko!

KIM

Ooblee-oo.

SAM [sharply]

Cool!

REBECCA

Sam -in a tight spot you need every man you-

SAM

No.

EMILY [indicating Rebecca to Kim]

An American tragedy.

REBECCA ["lighting" her]

Click.

EMILY

Poo.

KIM

Ooblee-pooh.

[They giggle.]

SAM

Now when the victims come in, you chicks cut out.

KIM

We might, and then again, we might not.

JARED

This ain't kid stuff, Kim.

EMILY

I and Kim aint kid stuff, neither. Are we, Kim?

KIM

No thank you-oo, ooblee-oo.

EMILY

And you can punctuate it?

KIM

Ooo!

[They giggle again.]

PAUL [to Sam]

What're we poppin' around with dumb broads?

EMILY

I and Kim ain't dumb!

QUIL

I know who is! Officer Charlie

ALL

Yeah Yeah

QUIL [imitating Charlie]

Hey, you!

SAM

Me, Officer Charlie?

QUIL

Yeah, you! Gimme one good reason for not draggin' ya down the

station house, ya punk.

SAM

Dear kindly Sergeant Charlie,

You gotta understand,

It's just our bringin' up-ke

That gets us out of hand.

Our mothers all are junkies,

Our fathers all are drunks.

Golly Moses, natcherly we're punks!

ALL

Gee, Officer Charlie, we're very upset;

We never had the love that every child oughta get.

We ain't no delinquents,

We're misunderstood.

Deep down inside us there is good!

SAM

There is good!

ALL

There is good, there is good,

There is untapped good.

Like inside, the worst of us is good.

QUIL

That's a touchin' good story.

PAUL

Lemme tell it to the world!

QUIL

Just tell it to the judge.

SAM [to Jared]

Dear kindly Judge, your Honor,

My parents treat me rough.

With all their marijuana,

They won't give me a puff.

They didn't wanna have me,

But somehow I was had.

Leapin' lizards, that's why I'm so bad!

JARED [imitating a judge]

Right!

Officer Charlie, you're really a square;

This boy don't need a judge, he needs an

analyst's care!

It's just his neurosis that oughta be curbed.

He's psychologic'ly disturbed!

SAM

I'm disturbed!

ALL

We're disturbed, we're disturbed,

We're the most disturbed,

Like we're psychologic'ly disturbed.

JARED [speaks, still acting part of the judge]

Hear ye, Hear ye! In the opinion of this court, this child

is depraved on account he ain't had a

normal home.

SAM

Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm

deprived!

JARED [as Judge]

So take him to a headshrinker.

SAM

My daddy beats my mommy,

My mommy clobbers me.

My grandpa is a commie,

My grandma pushes tea.

My sister wears a mustache,

My brother wears a dress.

Goodness gracious, that's why I'm a mess!

SETH [as psychiatrist]

Yes!

Officer Charlie, he shouldn't be here.

This boy don't need a couch he needs a useful career.

Society's played him a terrible trick,

And sociologically he's sick!

PAUL

I am sick!

ALL

We are sick, we are sick,

We are sick sick sick,

Like we're sociologically sick!

SETH [speaks as psychiatrist]

In my opinion, this child don't need

to have his head shrunk at all. Juvenile

delinquency is purely a social disease!

SAM

Hey, I got a social disease!

SETH [as psychiatrist]

So take him to a social worker!

SAM [to Leah]

Dear kindly social worker,

They say go get a job,

Like be a soda jerker,

Which means like be a slob.

It's not I'm anti-social,

I'm only anti-work.

Glory Osky, that's why I'm a jerk!

LEAH [as a female social workers]

Eek!

Officer Charlie, you've done it again.

This boy don't need a job, he needs a year in the pen.

It ain't just a question of misunderstood;

Deep down inside him, he's no good!

PAUL

I'm no good!

ALL

We're no good, we're no good,

We're no earthly good,

Like the best of us is no damn good!

JARED [as judge]

The trouble is he's crazy,

SETH [as psychiatrist]

The trouble is he drinks.

LEAH [as social worker]

The trouble is he's lazy.

JARED [as judge]

The trouble is he stinks.

SETH [as psychiatrist]

The trouble is he's growing.

LEAH [as social worker]

The trouble is he's grown.

ALL

Charlie , we got problems of our own!

Gee, Officer Charlie,

We're down on our knees,

SAM

'Cause no one wants a fella with a social disease

ALL

Gee, Officer Charlie,

What are we to do?

Gee, Officer Charlie,

Fuck you!

(Harry walks out)

HARRY

Curfew, gentlemen. And ladies. Seth, you should be home in

bed.

(They all walk inside)

SETH

We're gonna have a war council here, Doc.

HARRY

A who?

LEAH

To decide on weapons!

QUIL

We're gonna mix with the Leeches.

HARRY

Weapons. You couldn't play basketball?

REBECCA

Get with it, buddy boy.

PAUL

We got important business comin'

HARRY

Makin' trouble for the Puerto Ricans?

QUIL

They make trouble for us.

HARRY

Look! He almost laughs when he says it. For you, trouble is a

relief.

SAM

We've got to stand up to the Leeches, Harry. It's important.

HARRY

Fighting over a little piece of the street is so important?

PAUL

To us, it is.

HARRY

To hoodlums, it is.

PAUL

Who you calling hoodlum

HARRY

War councils-

PAUL

Don't start, Harry.

HARRY

Rumbles...

PAUL

Harry-

HARRY

Why, when I was your age-

PAUL

When you was my age; when my old man was my age; when my brother

was my age! You was never my age, none a you! The sooner you

creeps get a hip to that, the sooner you'll dig us.

HARRY

I'll dig you early graves, that's what I'll do.

LEAH

Dig, dig, dig-

[Then Edward, Bella, Nahuel, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper,

Alice, Garrett and Kate enter. The tinkle of the doorbell

rings a moment longer. Then Sam pats Emily on her behind.

A signal to leave, followed by Kim, she runs

out, slithering past the coven. Rebecca is back, huddled by the

jukebox, but Sam spots her. She gives him a pleading let-me-stay

look, but he gestures for her to go. Unlike the other girls, as

she exits, Rebecca shoves Bella like a big tough man. Edward growls as she leaves.]

SAM

No jazz till the rumble remember Edward.

EDWARD

Right, but if she touches Bella again I swear…

JASPER

Easy Edward calm down

SAM (Laughs)

Set 'em up, Harry. Cokes all around.

(Jasper politely declines for them all)

EDWARD (Calmer but not completely)

Let's get down to business.

SAM

Edward hasn't learned the procedures of gracious livin'.

EDWARD

I don't like you, either. So cut it.

SAM

Kick it, Harry.

HARRY

Boys, couldn't you maybe all talk it-

SAM

Kick it!

[Harry goes out. The two gangs take places behind their

Leaders who sit down. Bella sits on Edward's lap]

SAM

We challenge you to a rumble. All out, once and for all. Accept?

EDWARD

On what terms?

SAM

Whatever terms you're callin', buddy boy. You crossed the line

once too often.

EDWARD

You started it.

SAM

Who jumped Seth this afternoon?

EDWARD

Who jumped me the first day I moved here?

SAM

Who asked you to move here?

EDWARD

Who asked you?

QUIL

Move where you're wanted!

LEAH

Back where ya came from!

PAUL

Leeches!

EMMETT

Dogs!

GARRETT

Wop!

EDWARD

We accept!

SAM

Time:

EDWARD

Tomorrow night at nine?

SAM

The river.

EDWARD

Under the highway.

[They shake.]

SAM

Weapons!

EDWARD

Weapons...

SAM

You call.

EDWARD

You're challenge.

SAM

Afraid to call?

JAKE

Bottles, knives, guns! [They stare.] What a coop full of

chickens!

EDWARD (Looks at him and growls)

Every dog knows his own.

JAKE

I'm callin' all of you chicken. The big touch buddy boys have to

throw bricks! Afraid to get close in? Afraid to slug it out?

Afraid to use plain skin?

SETH

Not even garbage?

PAUL

That ain't a rumble.

SAM

Who says?

EDWARD

You said call weapons. We don't need them. I just figured you would so you call.

PAUL

You sayin we're weak?

SAM

Cool it Paul

JAKE

A rumble can be clinched by a fair fight. If you have the guts to

risk that. Best man from each gang to slug it out.

EDWARD [looking at Jake]

I'd enjoy to risk that. O.K.! Fair fight!

JASPER

What?

PAUL [simultaneously]

No!

SAM

The commanders say yes or no. [To Edward.] Fair fight.

[They shake.]

EDWARD [To Jake.]

In two minutes you will be like a fish after skinnin'.

SAM

Your best man fights our best man-and we pick him.

[Claps Jared on the shoulder.]

EDWARD

But I thought it would be-

SAM

We shook on it, Edward.

EDWARD

Yes. I shook on it.

PAUL [quickly]

Look, Edward, if you wanna change your mind, maybe we could

all-

[One of the Wolves near the door suddenly whistles. Instantly, they

shift positions so they are mixed up, no segregation. Silence;

then in comes Billy. During the following, the gangs are

absolutely silent and motionless, unless otherwise indicated.]

Good evening, Lieutenant Billy. I and Jake was just closing up.

BILLY [lifting a pack of cigarettes]

Mind?

HARRY

I have no mind. I am the village idiot.

BILLY [lighting a cigarette]

I always make it a rule to smoke in the can. And what else is a

room with half-breeds in it, eh, Edward? [Edward's move is

checked by Sam. Edward nods covering it by kissing Bella's head.

Billy speaks again, pleasantly.] Clear out,

Leeches. Sure; it's a free country and I ain't got the right. But

it's a country with laws: and I can find the right. I got the

badge, you got the skin. It's tough all over. Beat it! [A second passes

Edward, nods to his gang. Slowly, Bella and the girls get up and

they all file out. Edward starts to whistle "My Country 'Tis of

Thee" as he exits proudly. His gang joins in, finishing a

sardonic jazz lick offstage. Billy, still pleasant.] From their

angle, sure. Say, where's the rumble gonna be? Ah, look: I know

regular American don't rub with the gold teeth otherwise. The

river? The park? [Silence.] I'm for you. I want this beat cleaned

up and you can do it for me. I'll even lend a hand if it gets

rough. Where ya gonna rumble? The playground? Swan's lot?

[Angered by the silence.] Ya think I'm a lousy stool pigeon? I

wanna help ya

[He exits.]

SAM

See ya Harry, see ya Jake

(Sam and the pack walk out)

HARRY [indicating Billy]

Wouldn't give me a mouth like his.

JAKE

Forget him. From here on in, everything goes my way. [He starts

to clean up, to turn out the lights.]

HARRY

You think it'll really be a fair fight.

JAKE

Yeah.

HARRY

What have you been takin' tonight?

JAKE

A trip to the moon. And I'll tell you a secret. It isn't a man

that's up there, Harry. It's a girl, a lady. [Opens the door.]

Good night sir. (Murmurs) Nessie will be happy

HARRY

Nessie? So that's why you made it a fair fight. [Jake

smiles.] ...Jake... things aren't tough enough?

JAKE

Tough? Harry, I'm in love.

HARRY

How do you know?

JAKE

Because... there isn't any other way I could feel.

HARRY

And you're not frightened?

JAKE

Should I be?

[He opens door, exits.]

HARRY

Why? I'm frightened enough for both of you. [He turns out the

last light.]

The Stage is Dark.


	7. Chapter 7

SCENE SEVEN.

5:30 P.M. The next day. The bridal shop.

Hot late-afternoon sun coloring the workroom. One or two

sewing machines. Several dressmaker dummies, male and female, in

bridal-party garb.

Renesmee in a smock is trying on many hats. Her behavior confuses Alice and Rosalie.

ALICE

What has Nahuel done to her

RENESMEE

Naheul, why Nahuel

ROSALIE

Maybe she's just dolling up for us?

RENESMEE

Alice, Rose my adorable aunts! Can you keep a secret?

ALICE

I'm hot for secrets!

RENESMEE

No I won't tell you

ROSALIE

The poor thing is out of her mind.

RENESMEE

I am: crazy!

ALICE

She might be at that. She looks somehow different.

RENESMEE

I do?

ROSALIE

And I think she is up to something.

RENESMEE

I am?

ALICE

I do? I am? She talks like a parrot

ROSALIE

What is going on with you Renesmee?

RENESMEE [sings]

I feel pretty,

Oh so pretty,

I feel pretty and witty and bright,

And I pity Any girl who isn't me tonight.

I feel charming,

Oh so charming,

It's alarming how charming I feel,

And so pretty That I hardly can believe I'm real.

See the pretty girl in that mirror there:

Who can that attractive girl be?

Such a pretty face,

Such a pretty dress,

Such a pretty smile,

Such a pretty me!

I feel stunning

And entrancing,

Feel like running and dancing for joy,

For I'm loved

By a pretty wonderful boy!

ROSALIE and ALICE

Have you met my good friend Nessie,

The craziest girl on the block?

You'll know her the minute you see her,

She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock.

She thinks she's in love.

She thinks she's in Salt Lake.

She isn't in love,

She's merely insane.

It must be the heat

Or some rare disease,

Or too much to eat

Or maybe it's fleas.

Keep away from her,

Send for Edward!

This is not the Nessie we know!

Modest and pure,

Polite and refined,

Well-bred and mature,

And out of her mind!

RENESMEE

I feel pretty,

Oh so pretty

That the city should give me its key.

A committee

Should be organized to honor me.

I feel dizzy,

I feel sunny,

I feel fizzy and funny and fine,

And so pretty,

Miss America can just resign!

See the pretty girl in that mirror there:

ROSALIE and ALICE

What mirror where?

RENESMEE

Who can that attractive girl be?

ROSALIE and ALICE

Which? What? Where? Whom?

RENESMEE

Such a pretty face,

Such a pretty dress,

Such a pretty smile,

Such a pretty me!

ALL

I feel stunning

And entrancing,

Feel like running and dancing for joy,

For I'm loved

By a pretty wonderful boy!

(Bella comes whirling in taking off her smock)

BELLA (referring to their boss Kate)

She's gone! The old bag of a woman has gone!

RENESMEE

Bravo!

BELLA

The day is over, the jail is open, home we go!

RENESMEE

You go, mom. I will lock up. I have some work.

BELLA

Finish tomorrow. Come!

RENESMEE

I am in no hurry.

BELLA

I am. I'm going to take a bubble bath when we get home: Black

Orchid.

RENESMEE (looking at her mom's eyes)

You will not hunt?

BELLA

After the rumble-with your father.

RENESMEE [sewing angrily]

That rumble, why do they have it?

BELLA

You saw how they dance: like they have to get rid of something,

quick. That's how they fight.

RENESMEE

To get rid of what?

BELLA

Too much feeling. And they get rid of it: after a fight, that

Father of yours is so healthy! Definitely: Black Orchid.

[There is a knock at the rear door, and Jake enters.]

JAKE

Hello Isabella!

BELLA [sarcastically to Renesmee]

You go, mom. I will lock up. [To Jake:] It's plain Bella, Jacob

JAKE [bows]

Sorry. You can just call me Jake

RENESMEE

He just came to deliver me aspirin for my headaches.

BELLA

You'll need it.

JAKE

No, we're out of the world.

BELLA

You're out of your heads.

JAKE

We're twelve feet in the air.

RENESMEE [gently taking his hand]

You won't tell daddy?

BELLA

Tell what? How can I hear what goes on twelve feet over my head?

[Opens door. To Renesmee:] You better be home in fifteen minutes.

[She goes out.]

JAKE

Don't worry. She likes us!

RENESMEE

But she is worried.

JAKE

She's foolish. We're untouchable; we are in the air; we have

magic!

RENESMEE

Magic is also evil and black. Are you going to that rumble?

JAKE

No.

RENESMEE

Yes.

JAKE

Why?

RENESMEE

You must go and stop it.

JAKE

I have stopped it! It's only a fist fight. Edward won't get-

RENESMEE

Any fight is not good for us.

JAKE

Everything is good for us and we are good for everything.

RENESMEE

Listen and hear me. You must go and stop it.

JAKE

Then I will.

RENESMEE[surprised]

Can you?

JAKE

You don't want even a fist fight? There won't be any fight.

RENESMEE

I believe you! You do have magic.

JAKE

Of course, I have you. You go home and dress up. Then tonight, I

will come by for you.

RENESMEE

You cannot come by. My mom...

JAKE [after a pause]

Then I will take you to my house-

RENESMEE [shaking her head]

Your mom...

[Another awkward pause. Then he sees a female dummy and

pushes is forward.]

JAKE

She will come running from the kitchen to welcome you. She lives

in the kitchen.

RENESMEE

Dressed so elegant?

JAKE

I told her you were coming. She will look at your face and try

not to smile. And she will say: Skinny-but pretty.

RENESMEE

She is plump no doubt.

JAKE [holding out the waist of dummy's dress]

Fat!

RENESMEE [indicating another female dummy]

I take after my mom; delicate-boned. [He kisses her.] Not in

front of Mom! [He turns the dummy around as she goes to a male

dummy.] Oh, I would like to see Daddy in this! Mom will make him

ask about your prospects, if you go to church. But Daddy- Daddy

won't be so trusting. Grandma will take care of him. (Gestures to another dummy)

JAKE [kneeling to the "father" dummy]

May I have your daughter's hand?

JAKE

He says yes but he's watching me!

RENESMEE

And your mama?

JAKE

I'm afraid to ask her.

RENESMEE

Tell her she's not getting a daughter; she's getting rid of a

son!

JAKE

She says yes.

RENESMEE

She has good taste. [She grabs up the wedding veil and puts it on

as Jake arranges the dummies.] Alice will arrange everything of course!

JAKE

Maid of honor!

RENESMEE

That color is bad for Kate and Alice wouldn't approve.

JAKE

Best man!

RENESMEE

That is my daddy!

JAKE

Sorry, Dad. Here we go, Sam: Womb to Tomb! [He takes hat off

dummy.]

RENESMEE

Now you see, Kate, I told you all there was nothing to worry about.

[Music starts as she leaves the dummy and walks up to Jake. They

look at each other-and the play acting vanishes. Slowly,

seriously, they turn front, and together kneel as before an

altar.]

JAKE

I, Jacob, take thee Renesmee...

RENESMEE

I, Renesmee, take thee Jacob...

JAKE

For richer, for poorer...

RENESMEE

In sickness and in health...

JAKE

To love and to honor...

RENESMEE

To hold and to keep...

JAKE

From each sun to each moon...

RENESMEE

From tomorrow to tomorrow...

JAKE

For now to forever...

RENESMEE

Till death do us part.

JAKE

With this ring, I thee wed.

RENESMEE

With this ring, I thee wed.

JAKE [sings]

Make of our hands one hand,

Make of our hearts one heart,

Make of our vows one last vow:

Only death will part us now.

RENESMEE

Make of our lives one life,

Day after day, one life.

BOTH

Now it begins, now we start

One hand, one heart-

Even death won't part us now.

[They look at each other, then at the reality of their "game."

They smile tenderly, ruefully, and slowly put the dummies back

into position. Though brought back to earth, they continue to

sing.]

Make of our lives one life,

Day after day, one life.

Now it begins, now we start

One hand, one heart-

Even death won't part us now.

[Very gently, he kisses her hand.]

The Lights Fade Out.


	8. Chapter 8

SCENE EIGHT.

6:00 P.M. The neighborhood.

Spotlights pick out Sam and the Pack, Edward and the

Coven, Bella, Renesmee and Jake against small sets representing

different places in the neighborhood. All are waiting expectantly

for the coming of night, but for very different reasons.

WOLVES [sings]

The pack is gonna have their day

Tonight.

VAMPIRE BOYS

The coven is gonna have their way

Tonight.

WOLVES

The bloodsuckers grumble,

Fair fight.

But if they start a rumble,

We'll rumble 'em right.

VAMPIRE BOYS

We're gonna hand 'em a surprise

Tonight.

WOLVES

We're gonna cut 'em down to size

Tonight.

VAMPIRE BOYS

We said, "O.K., no rumpus,

No tricks"-

But just in case they jump us,

We're ready to mix

Tonight!

BOTH GANGS

We're gonna rock it tonight,

We're gonna jazz it up and have us a ball.

They're gonna get it tonight;

The more they turn it on, the harder they'll fall!

WOLVES

Well, they began it-

VAMPIRE BOYS

Well, they began it-

BOTH GANGS

And we're the ones to stop 'em once and for all,

Tonight!

BELLA

Bella's gonna get her kicks

Tonight.

We'll have our private little mix

Tonight.

He'll walk in happy and go free,

So what?

Don't matter if he's go free,

As long as he's happy

Tonight!

JAKE

Tonight, tonight,

Won't be just any night,

Tonight there will be no morning star.

Tonight, tonight,

I'll see my love tonight

And for us, stars will stop where they are.

Today

The minutes seem like hours,

The hours go so slowly,

And still the sky is light...

Oh moon, grow bright,

And make this endless day endless night!

SAM [to Jake]

I'm counting on you to be there

Tonight

When Jared wins it fair and square

Tonight.

That blood sucker punk'll

Go down.

And when he's hollered Uncle

We'll tear up the town

Tonight!

RENESMEE

Tonight, tonight

Won't be just any night...

[She reprises the same chorus Jake has just sung.]

SAM

So I can count on you, boy?

JAKE

All right...

[Regretting his impatience.]

Womb to tomb!

SAM

Birth to Earth!

I'll see you there about eight...

JAKE

Tonight...

VAMPIRE BOYS

We're gonna rock it tonight!

BELLA

Tonight...

[All have been singing at once, reprising the choruses they

sang before.]

VAMPIRE BOYS

We're gonna jazz it tonight

They're gonna get it tonight-tonight.

They began it-they began it

And we're the ones

To stop 'em once and for all!

The Coven is gonna have their way,

The Coven is gonna have their day,

We're gonna rocks it tonight-

Tonight!

BELLA

Tonight,

Late tonight,

We're gonna mix it tonight.

Anita's gonna have her day,

Anita's gonna have her day,

Edward's gonna have his way

Tonight-tonight.

Tonight-this very night,

We're gonna rock it tonight,

Tonight!

WOLVES

They began it.

They began it.

We'll stop 'em once and for all

The Pack is gonna have their day,

The Pack is gonna have their way,

We're gonna rock it tonight.

Tonight!

RENESMEE

Tonight there will be no morning star.

Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight.

When we kiss, stars will stop where they are.

JAKE AND RENESMEE

Today the minutes seem like hours.

The hours go so slowly,

And still the sky is light.

Oh moon, grow bright,

And make this endless day endless night,

Tonight!

[The lights build with the music to the climax, and then blackout

at the final exultant note.]


	9. Chapter 9

SCENE NINE.

9:00 P.M. Under the highway.

A dead end: rotting plaster-and-brick walls and mesh wire

fences. A street lamp.

It is nightfall. The almost-silhouetted gangs come in from

separate sides: climbing over the fences or crawling through

holes in the walls. There is silence as they fan out on opposite

sides of the cleared space. Then Edward and Jared remove their

jackets, handing them to their second: Nahuel and Sam.

EDWARD

Ready.

NAHUEL

Ready!

JARED

Ready! Come center and shake hands.

EDWARD

For what?

SAM

That's how it's done, buddy boy.

EDWARD

More gracious living? Look: I don't go for that pretend crap you

all go for in this town. Every one of you hates every one of

us, and we hate you right back. I don't drink with nobody I hate,

I don't shake hands with nobody I hate. Let's get at it.

SAM

OK.

EDWARD [moving toward center]

Here we go.

[Jared begins to move toward him. There are encouragements

called from each sides. The "fair fight" is just beginning when

there is an interruption.]

JAKE

Hold it! [He leaps over a fence and starts toward Edward.]

SAM

Get with the pack.

JAKE

No.

SAM

What're you doing?

EDWARD

Maybe he has found the guts to fight his own battles.

JAKE [smiling]

It doesn't take guts if you have a battle. But we haven't got

one, Ed. [He extends his hand for Edward to shake it.

Edward knocks the hand away and gives Jake a shove that sends

him sprawling.]

EDWARD

Edward.

SAM [quiet, strong]

The deal is a fair fight between and Jared. [To Jake, who has

gotten up:] Get with the pack.

[During the following, Edward flicks Jake's shirt, pushes his

shoulder, pinches his cheek.]

EDWARD [To Jake.]

I'll give you a battle, Kiddando.

JARED

You've got one.

EDWARD

I'll take pretty boy on as a warm-up. Afraid, pretty boy? Afraid,

chicken? Afraid, gutless?

SAM

Cut that-

JAKE

I don't want to, Edward...

EDWARD

I'm sure.

JAKE

Edward, you've got it wrong.

EDWARD

Are you chicken?

JAKE

You won't understand!

EDWARD

What d'ya say, chicken?

PAUL

Get him, Jake!

EDWARD

He is chicken.

SAM

Jake-

LEAH

Get him!

JAKE

Edward, don't.

EDWARD

Don't want, pretty little chicken?

SAM

Jake, don't just stand-

EDWARD

Yellow-bellied chicken-

SAM

JAKE!

PAUL

Murder him!

QUIL

Kill him!

EDWARD

Come on, you yellow-bellied dog bas-

[He never finishes, for Sam hauls off and hits him. Immediately,

the two gangs alert, and the following action takes on the form

of a dance. As Edward reels back to his feet, he reaches for

his back pocket. Sam reaches for his back pocket, and at the

same instant each forth a gleaming lighter. They jockey for

position, feinting, dueling; the two gangs shift position, now

and again temporarily obscuring the fighters. Jake tries to get

between them.]

SAM

Hold him!

[Jared and Paul grab Jake and hold him back. The fight

continues. Sam loses his lighter, is passed another by Collin. At

last, he has Edward in a position where it seems that he will

be able to burn him. Jake breaks from Jared and, crying

out, moves to stop Sam.]

JAKE

Sam, don't! [Sam hesitates a moment; the moments is enough for

Edward-whose hand goes forward with a flicking motion, opening

his lighter, he only wants to scare Sam. But he is too close to Sam and it catches Sam on fire. Jake leaps forward to catch Sam as he burns. Edward stares at his lighter freaked out.

Jake breaks Sam's fall, then takes the lighter in hand, leaps at the triumphant

Edward. All this happens terribly fast; and Jake flicks the lighter and rams it

Into Edward's shirt. It quickly catches and he burns as Sam did

The free-for-all continues a moment longer. Then

there is a sharp police whistle. Everything comes to a dead stop-

dead silence. Then a distant police siren: the kids waver, run

one way, another, in panic, confusion. As the stage is cleared,

Jake stands, horrified, over the burning fires of Sam and

Edward. He bends over Sam's body; then he rolls Edward's

body over-and stares at the burning skin.

Then Jake raises his voice in an anguished cry.]

NESSIE!

[Another police whistle, closer now, but he doesn't move. From

the shadows, Rebecca appears. She scurries to Jake and tugs at

his arm. A siren, another whistle, then a searchlight cuts across

the playground. Rebecca's insistent tugging brings Jake to the

realization of the danger. He crouches, starts to run with her

to one escape way. She reaches it first, goes out-but the

searchlight hits it just as he would go through. He stops, runs

the other way. He darts here, there, and finally gets away as a

distant clock begins to boom.]

The Curtain Falls.


	10. Chapter 10

SCENE TEN

9:15 P.M. A bedroom.

Part of a parlor is also visible. The bedroom as a window

opening onto the fire escape, a bed on a wall, and a curtained doorway, rear.

There is a door between the bedroom and the parlor. Renesmee is there getting ready

for her date with Jake. Nahuel walks in sad and fresh from the rumble

NAHUEL

Nessie...

RENESMEE

I'm in here. I was just getting ready to-[She is hurriedly trying

to put a bathrobe over her dress. Nahuel comes in before she can

finish, so that she leaves it over her shoulders, holding it

closed with her hands.]

NAHUEL

Where are your grandparents?

RENESMEE

At the store. If I had known you were-You have been fighting,

Nahuel.

NAHUEL

Yes, I'm sorry.

RENESMEE

That is not like you.

NAHUEL

No.

RENESMEE

Why, Nahuel?

NAHUEL

I don't know why. It happened so fast.

RENESMEE

You must wash up.

NAHUEL

Nessie-

RENESMEE

You can go in there.

NAHUEL

In a minute. Nessie... at the rumble-

RENESMEE

There was no rumble.

NAHUEL

There was.

RENESMEE

You are wrong.

NAHUEL

No; there was. Nobody meant for it to happen...

RENESMEE

...Tell me.

NAHUEL

It's bad.

RENESMEE

Very bad?

NAHUEL

You see... [he moves to her, helplessly]

RENESMEE

It will be easier if you say it very fast.

NAHUEL [nods]

There was a fight-[She nods.] And Edward-[She nods.] And somehow

a lighter-and Edward someone-[He takes her hand.]

RENESMEE

Jake. What happened to Jake? [The name stops Nahuel. He yanks off

the robe, revealing that she is dressed to go out.] Nahuel, is

Jake all right?

NAHUEL

He killed your father. [He walks into the parlor, slamming the

door behind him. A pause.]

RENESMEE

You are lying. [Nahuel has started to leave the parlor, but comes

back now. Swiftly searching behind the furniture, he come up with

an n object wrapped in material the same color as Edward's

shirt. From the bedroom, Renesmee's voice calls out, louder.] You

are lying, Nahuel! [Coldly, Nahuel unwraps a flamethrower, which he puts in

his backpack. There is the sound of a police siren at a distance.

He goes out. During this, Renesmee has sat on

The bed. She rocks back and forth repeating the same line, .]

Make it not be true... please make it not be true,

please-make it not be true. [As she speaks, Jake appears at the

fire-escape window and quietly climbs in. His shirt is ripped,

half-torn off. He stands still, limp, watching her. Aware that

someone is in the room, she tops her speaking. Slowly, her head

turns; she looks at him for a long moment. Then, almost in one

spring, she in on him, her fists beating his chest.] Killer,

killer, killer,

JAKE

I tried to stop it; I did try. I don't know how it went wrong...

I didn't mean to hurt him; I didn't want to; I didn't know I had.

But Sam... Sam was like my brother. So when Edward killed

him-[She lifts her head.] Edward didn't mean it either. Oh, I

know he didn't! The look on his face. Oh, no. I didn't come to tell you just for

you to forgive me so I couldn't go to the police-

RENESMEE

No!

JAKE

It's easy now-

RENESMEE

No...

JAKE

Whatever you want, I'll do-

RENESMEE

Stay. Stay with me.

JAKE (Holding her close)

I love you so much.

RENESMEE

Tighter.

[Music starts.]

JAKE

We'll be all right. I know it. We're really together now.

RENESMEE

But it's not us! It's everything around us!

JAKE

Then we'll find some place where nothing can get to us; not one of

them, not anything. And-

[He sings.]

I'll take you away, take you far far away out of here,

Far far away till the walls and the streets disappear,

Somewhere there must be a place we can feel we're free,

Somewhere there's got to be some place for you and for me.

[As he sings, the walls of the room begin to move off, and

the city walls surrounding them begin to close in on them. Then

the room it self goes, and the two lovers begin to run,

battering against the walls of the city, beginning to break

through as chaotic figures of the gangs, of violence, fail around

them. But they do break through, and suddenly-they are in a world

of space and air and sun. They stop, looking at it, pleased,

startled, as boys and girls both sides come on. And they, too,

stop and stare, happy, pleased. Their clothes are soft and pastel

versions of what they have worn before. They begin to dance, to

play: no sides, no hostility now; join, making a world that Jake

and Renesmee want to be in, belong to, share their love with. As

they go into the steps of a gentle love dance, a voice is heard

singing.]

OFFSTAGE VOICE [sings]

There's a place for us,

Somewhere a place for us.

Peace and quiet and open air

Wait for us

Somewhere.

There's a time for us,

Some day a time for us,

Time together with time to spare,

Time to look, time to care,

Someday!

Somewhere.

We'll find a new way of living,

We'll find a way of forgiving

Somewhere,

Somewhere...

There's a place for us,

A time and place for us.

Hold my hand and we're half way there.

Hold my hand and I'll take you there

Someday,

Somehow,

Somewhere!

JAKE and RENESMEE

Hold my hand and we're halfway there.

Home my hand and I'll take you there

Someday,

Somehow,

Somewhere!

[As the lights fade, together they sink back on the bed.]


	11. Chapter 11

SCENE ELEVEN

10:00 P.M. Another alley.

A fence with loose boards; angles between buildings.

Softly, from behind the fence, the pack whistle. A pause,

then the answering whistle, softly, from offstage or around a

corner. Now a loose board flips up and Seth wriggles through

the fence. He whistles again, timidly, and Leah comes on.

LEAH

Oh Seth are you okay?

SETH

I'm fine you?

LEAH

I'm fine.

SETH

You seen Jake?

LEAH

Nobody has.

SETH

Geez...

LEAH

You been home yet?

SETH

Uh uh.

LEAH

Me either.

SETH

Just hidin' around?

LEAH

Uh huh.

SETH

Leah... did you get a look at 'em?

LEAH

Loot at who?

SETH

Ya know. At the rumble. Sam and Edward.

[Pause.]

LEAH

I wish it was yesterday.

SETH

Wadaya say we run away?

LEAH

What's the matter? You scared?

SETH

...Yeah.

LEAH

You cut it out, ya hear? You're only makin' me scared and that

scares me!

(They walk down the ally soon the whistle sounds again and Leah answers.

At the end of the ally is Jared and the others)

JARED

Where have you been?

LEAH

Around

JARED

You see Jake?

LEAH

No nothing but coppers

QUIL (Looking at Seth)

What's wrong with him?

LEAH (growls)

Nothing he's fine got it

QUIL

Fine

JARED

I bet they got Jake

LEAH

Not Jake Did you see him?

SETH

Yeah he really came through for us like Sam said

(Everyone stares at him)

He would

(Then we hear Emily crying)

EMILY

SAM! I WANT SAM!

(Kim comforts her)

BRADY

Come on Emily

QUIL

Gee nobody was supposed to get killed. It just… (Trails off)

PAUL

We have to get them back revenge on the coven!

(Looks at Seth's sniveling face)

What you scared?

SETH

No I'm fine

LEAH

Lay off him

PAUL

No

(Leah and Paul start fighting)

MAN IN WINDOW

Shut up you bunch of hoodlums

PAUL

Who you calling a hoodlum? Come down here and I'll beat your face in.

JARED

GET INSIDE ALL OF YOU NOW!

(Everyone goes into the car shop

JARED [holding him]

Stop, Paul!

PAUL

I don't have to listen to you or anybody Jared

I swear, the next creep who calls me hoodlum-

JARED

You'll laugh! Yeah. Now you all better dig this and dig it the

most. No matter who or what is eatin' at you, you show it,

, and you are dead. You are cuttin' a hole in yourselves for

them to stick in a red-hot umbrella and open it. Wide. You wanna

pass the cops when they ask about tonight? You play it cool. You wanna live in this lousy world? You play it cool.

[Music starts.]

PAUL

I wanna get even!

JARED

Get cool.

LEAH

I wanna bust!

JARED

Bust cool.

Go cool!

Kid, kid, crazy kid-

Get cool, kid!

Got a rocket in your pocket-

Keep coolly cool, kid!

Don't get hot,

'Cause, kid, you got

Some high times ahead.

Take it slow and, Daddy-o,

You can live it up and die in bed!

kid, kid, crazy kid -

Stay loose, kid!

Breeze it, buzz it, easy does it-

Turn off the juice, kid!

Go kid go,

But not like a yo

Yo school kid -

Just play it cool, kid.

Real cool!

(Paul hits a car)

Easy, Paul.

Easy.

(Paul cools it and then Leah has her eyes closed miming busting someone's head)

Cool it Leah

Cool it

(Leah calms down. Every one starts to dance after the dance)

JARED

Okay let's go

(They walk outside and walk away)

SETH

Where are we going?

JARED

If we lay low the cops will suspect fish so the first thing we do is…

(He is cut off by Rebecca running up)

REBECCA

Buddy boys!

PAUL

Ah! Go wear a skirt.

REBECCA

I got scabby knees. Listen-

PAUL [to the pack]

Come on, we gotta make sure those Leeches know we're on top.

JARED

First thing we do is we start showing around like we have nothing to hide.

SETH

What if they ask us about the rumble?

REBECCA

What if they ask where Jake is and what party's looking for him with a flamethrower?

PAUL

What do you know?

REBECCA

I know I gotta get a skirt. [She starts off, but Jared stops

her.]

JARED

Come on, Rebecca, tell me.

LEAH

Ah, what's the freak know?

REBECCA

Plenty. I figgered somebody oughta infiltrate Leech territory and

spy around. I'm very big with shadows, ya know. I can slip in and

out of 'em like wind through a fence.

QUIL

Boy, is she ever makin' the most of it!

REBECCA

You be you fat A, I am!

PAUL

Go on. Wadd'ya hear?

REBECCA

I heard Nahuel tellin' the coven somethin' about Jake and

Edward's daughter. Then Nahuel said, "If it's the last thing I do,

I'm going to get Jake."

PAUL

What'd I tell ya? Them Leeches won't stop!

QUIL

Easy, Paul!

JARED

It's bad enough now-

SETH

Yeah!

PAUL

You forgettin'? Jake came through for us. We gotta find him

and protect him from Nahuel.

LEAH

Right!

JARED

Fine! Quil-cover the river! [Quil runs off.] Leah get

over to Harry's.

SETH

I'll take the back alleys.

JARED

Paul?

PAUL

I'll cover the park.

JARED

Good boy! [He begins to run off.]

REBECCA

What about me?

JARED

You? You get a hold of the girls and send 'em out as liaison

runners so we'll know who's found Jake where.

REBECCA

Right! [She starts to run off.]

JARED

Hey! [She stops.] You done good, buddy boy.

REBECCA [she is very happy]

Thanks, Daddy-o.

[They both run off.]

The Lights Black Out.


	12. Chapter 12

SCENE TWELVE

11:30 P.M. The bedroom.

The light is, at first, a vague glow on the lovers, who are

sleep on the bed. From offstage, faint at first, there is the

sound of knocking. It gets louder; Jake stirs. At a distance, a

police siren sounds, and the knocking is now very loud. Jake

bolts upright. Bella comes in from outside and goes to the

bedroom door-which is locked-tries the knob.

BELLA [holding back tears]

Nessie? ... Nessie? [Jake is reaching for his shirt, when Renesmee

sits up. Quickly, he puts his hand, then his lips on her lips.]

Nessie, it's mommy. Why are you locked in?

RENESMEE

I didn't know it was locked.

BELLA

Open the door. I need you.

[Renesmee reaches for the knob, Jake stops her.]

RENESMEE [a whisper]

Now you are afraid, too.

BELLA

What?

RENESMEE [loud]

One moment.

JAKE [whispering]

Harry'll help. I'll get money from him. You meet me at his

drugstore.

[In the other room, Bella is aware of voices but unsure of

what they are saying.]

RENESMEE

At Harry's, yes. [Aloud.] Coming, mother!

JAKE [kisses her]

Hurry!

[He scrambles out the window as Renesmee hastily puts a bathrobe on

over her slip. In the other room Bella has stiffened and moved

away from the door. She stands staring at it coldly as Renesmee

prattles to her through the door.]

RENESMEE

Did you seen Nahuel? He was here before, but he left so angry I

think maybe he... [She opens the door and sees Bella's look. A

moment, then Bella pushes her aside: looks at the bed, at the

window, then turns accusingly to Renesmee.] All right. Now you know.

BELLA [savagely]

And you still don't know: Jake is one of them!

[She sings bitterly.]

A boy like that who'd kill your father,

Forget that boy and find another,

One of your own kind-

Stick to your own kind!

A boy like that will give you sorrow-

You'll meet another boy tomorrow!

One of your own kind,

Stick to your own kind!

A boy who kills cannot love,

A boy who kills has no heart.

And he's the boy who gets your love

And gets your heart-

Very smart, Nessie, very smart!

A boy like that wants one thing only,

And when he's done he'll leave you lonely.

He'll murder your love; he murdered mine.

Just wait and see-

Just wait, Nessie,

Just wait and see!

RENESMEE

Oh, no, Mother, no-

Mother, no!

It isn't true, not for me,

It is true for you, not for me,

I hear your words-

And in my head

I know they're smart,

But my heart, Mother,

But my heart

Knows they're wrong

[Bella reprises the chorus she has just sung, as Renesmee continues

her song.]

And my heart

Is too strong,

For I belong

To him alone, to him alone.

One thing I know:

I am his,

I don't care what he is.

I don't know why it's so,

I don't want to know.

Oh no, Mother, no-you should know better!

You were in love-or so you said.

You should know better...

I have a love, and it's all that I have.

Right or wrong, what else can I do?

I love him; I'm his

And everything he is

I am, too.

I have a love and it's all that I need,

Right or wrong, and he needs me too.

I love him, we're one;

There's nothing to be done,

Not a thing I can do

But hold him, hold him forever,

Be with him now, tomorrow

And all of my life!

BOTH

When love comes so strong,

There is no right or wrong,

Your love is your life!

BELLA [quietly]

Nahuel has a flamethrower... He is going out to hunt for Jake-

RENESMEE [tears off her bathrobe]

If he hurts Jake-If he touches him-I swear to you, I'll-

BELLA [sharply]

You'll do what Jake did to your father?

RENESMEE

I love Jake.

BELLA

I know. I loved Edward.

[Billy comes into the outer room.]

BILLY

Anybody home? [Goes to bedroom door, Pleasantly.] Sorry to

disturb you. Guess you're disturbed enough.

RENESMEE [gathering her robe]

Yes. You will excuse me, please. I must go to my father.

BILLY

There are just a coupla questions-

RENESMEE

Afterwards, please. Later.

BILLY

It'll only take a minute.

BELLA

Couldn't you wait until-

BILLY [sharply]

No! [A smile to Renesmee.] You were at the dance at the gym yesterday

night.

RENESMEE

Yes.

BILLY

Your father got in a heavy argument because you danced with the

wrong boy.

RENESMEE

Oh?

BILLY

Who was the wrong boy?

RENESMEE

Excuse me. Mom , my head is worse. Will you go to the drugstore

and tell them what I need?

BILLY

Don't you keep aspirin around?

RENESMEE

This is something special. Will you go for me, Mom?

BELLA [hesitates, looks at Renesmee, then nods.]

Shall I tell him to hold it for you till you come?

RENESMEE [to Billy]

Will I be long?

BILLY

As long as it takes.

RENESMEE [to Bella]

Yes. Tell him I will pick it up myself. [Bella goes out.] I'm

sorry. Now you asked?

BILLY

I didn't ask, I told you. There was an argument over a boy. Who

was that boy?

RENESMEE

Another of my kind.

BILLY

And his name?

RENESMEE

Alec.

The Lights Are Out.


	13. Chapter 13

SCENE THIRTEEN

11:40 P.M. The drugstore.

Leah and some of the pack are there as Rebecca and other

Wolves run in.

PAUL

Where's Jake?

LEAH

Down in the cellar with Harry.

JARED

Ya warn him about Nahuel?

LEAH

Harry said he'd tell him.

SETH

What's he hidin' in the cellar from?

QUIL

Maybe he can't run as fast as you.

LEAH

Leave him alone Quil.

REBECCA

Yeah! We need to be natural. The cops'll get hip, if Nahuel and the Leeches don't.

JARED

Grab some readin' matter; play the juke. Some of ya get outside

and if ya see Nahuel or any Leeches-

[The shop doorbell tinkles as Bella enters. Cold silence,

then slowly she comes down to the counter. They all stare at her.

A long moment. Someone turns on the jukebox; a mambo comes on

softly.]

BELLA

I'd like to see Harry.

JARED

He ain't here.

BELLA

Where is he?

LEAH

He's gone to the bank. There was an error in his favor.

BELLA

The banks are closed at night. Where is he?

LEAH

You know how skinny Harry is. He slipped in through the night-

deposit slot.

REBECCA

And got stuck halfway in.

LEAH

Which indicates there's no tellin' when he'll be back. Good

Night Leeches

.

[Bella unfazed starts to go toward the cellar door.]

PAUL

Where you going?

BELLA

Downstairs to-see Harry.

JARED

Didn't I tell ya he ain't here?

BELLA

I'd like to see for myself.

PAUL [nastily]

Please.

BELLA [controlling herself]

...Please.

PAUL

Pretty Please.

BELLA

Will you let me pass?

QUIL

She's too dark to pass.

BELLA [low]

Don't.

PAUL

Please don't.

QUIL

Pretty Please.

EMBRY

Bloodsucker.

LEAH

Leech.

SETH

Leave.

BELLA

Listen, you-[She controls herself.]

PAUL

We're listenin'.

BELLA

I've got to give a friend of yours a message. I've got tell Jake-

JARED

He ain't here.

BELLA

I know he is.

PAUL

Who says he is?

LEAH

Who's the message from?

BELLA

Never mind.

PAUL

Couldn't be from Nahuel, could it?

BELLA

I want to stop Nahuel! I want to help!

REBECCA

Edward's wife wants ta help?

PAUL

Even a bloodsucker's got feelings.

REBECCA (Believing Bella)

But she wants to help Jake!

(Paul, Embry, Seth, Quil, and Collin come closer to Bella)

BELLA

No!

PAUL

Not much-Edward's tramp.

QUIL

Edward's pig!

(Quil grabs her skirt)

BELLA

Don't do that!

SETH

Gold tooth!

EMBRY

Pierced ear!

COLLIN

Garlic mouth!

PAUL

Leech! Lyin' Leech!

[The taunting breaks out into a wild, savage dance, with

Insults hurled at Bella, who is encircled and drivin by the

whole pack. At the peak, she is shoved so that she falls in a

corner. Seth is lifted up high and dropped on her as Harry

enters from the cellar door and yells.]

HARRY

Stop it!... What've you been doing now?

[Dead silence. Bella gets up and looks at them.]

BELLA [trying not to cry or attack them]

Edward was right... If one of you was bleeding in the street,

I'd walk by and spit on you. [She flicks herself off and makes

her way toward the door.]

PAUL

Don't let her go!

[Quil grabs her; Harry grabs his hand and takes it off her.]

HARRY

Leave her alone boys!

JARED

But Harry She'll tell Nahuel that Jake-

HARRY

Would you prefer the whole coven rushing in here now! That is no way to treat a woman anyway! Quil, Jared, Paul do you treat Claire, Kim, and Rachel that way? Did Sam act like that toward Emily or even the Cullen girls? No, so why should you treat Bella that way?

BELLA

Thank you Harry! [Facing the pack.] I'll give you a message for your wolf

buddy! Tell the murderer Nessie's never going to meet him! Tell

him Nahuel found out and-and burned her to ashes. He said "That dog is next!"

[She slams out. There is a stunned silence.]

HARRY

What does it take to get through to you? When do you stop? You

make this world lousy!

PAUL

That's the way we found it, Harry

HARRY

Get out of here and don't come back until you guys become decent people!

[Slowly, they start to file out.]

The Lights Fade.


	14. Chapter 14

SCENE FOURTEEN

11:50 P.M. The Cellar.

Cramped: a box or crate; stairs leading to the drugstore

above; a door to the outside.

Jake is sitting on a crate, whistling "Renesmee" as Harry comes

down the stairs, some bills in his hand.

JAKE

Make a big sale?

HARRY (Still mad at the pack)

No.

JAKE [taking the money that Harry is holding]

Thanks. I'll pay you back as soon as I can.

HARRY

Forget that.

JAKE

I won't; I couldn't. Harry, you know what we're going to do in the

country, Nessie and me? We're going to have kids and we'll name

them all after you, even the girls. Then when you come to visit-

HARRY [slaps him]

Wake up! [Raging.] Is that the only way to get through to you? Do

just what you all do? Bust like a hot-water pipe?

JAKE

Harry, what's gotten-

HARRY [overriding angrily]

Why do you live like there's a war on? [Low.] Why do you kill?

JAKE

I told you how it happened, Harry. Nessie understands. Why can't

you?

HARRY

I never had a Nessie.

JAKE [gently]

I have, and I'll tell you one thing, Harry. Even if it only lasts

from one night to the next, it's worth the world.

HARRY

That's all it did last.

JAKE

What?

HARRY

That was no costumer upstairs, just now. That was Bella. [Pause.]

Nessie is dead. Nahuel found out about you and her-and burned her.

[A brief moment. Jake looks at Harry, stunned, numb. He shakes his

head, as though he cannot believe this. Harry holds out his hands

to him, but Jake backs away, then suddenly turns and runs out the

door. As he does, the set flies away and the stage goes dark. In

the darkness, we heaver Jake's voice.]

JAKE

Nahuel? Nahuel? Come and get me, too, Nahuel


	15. Chapter 15

SCENE FIFTHTEEN

Midnight. The street.

The lights come up to reveal the same set we saw at the

beginning of Act One-but it is now jagged with shadows. Jake

stands in the emptiness, calling, whirling around as a figure

darts out of the shadows and then runs off again.

JAKE

Jake?... COME ON: GET ME TOO!

REBECAA[a whisper from the dark]

Jake...

Jake [swings around]

Who's that?

REBECCA [darting on]

Me: Rebecca your sister.

JAKE

Get outa here. HEY, NAHUEL! COME GET ME, DAMN YOU!

REBECCA

What're you doin', Jake?

JAKE

I said get outa here sis! Nahuel!

REBECCA

Look, maybe if you and me just-

JAKE [savagely]

It's not playing any more! Can't any of you get that? I'm sorry sis tell mom I love her.

REBECCA

But the gang-

JAKE

You're a girl: be a girl! Beat it. [She retreats.] NAHUEL, I'M

CALLING FOR YOU, NAHUEL! HURRY! IT'S CLEAR NOW. THERE'S NOBODY BUT ME. COME ON! Will you, please? I'm waiting for you. I want you

to- [Suddenly, all the way across the stage from him, a figure

steps out of the dark. He stops and peers as light starts to glow

on it. He utters an unbelieving whisper.] Nessie...Nessie?

RENESMEE

Jake.. [As she holds out her arms toward him, another figure

appears: Nahuel.]

JAKE

NESSIE! [As they run to each other, there is a click. Fire flares behind Jake and hits him. Jake stumbles, as though he has tripped. Renesmee catches him, burning her hands and cradles him in her arms as he falters to the ground. During this Seth

and Leah run on; then Emmett, Indio, and the other Cullens.

Nahuel stands very still, bewildered by the flamethrower dangling from his

hand. More Wolves run on, and Harry comes out

to stare with them. The fire is moving slowly up Jake's body] I didn't believe hard enough.

RENESMEE

Long is enough.

JAKE

Not here. They won't let us be.

RENESMEE

Then we'll get away.

JAKE

Yes, we can. We still. [He shivers, as the fire moves up

him. She holds him closer and begins to sing-without orchestra.]

RENESMEE

Hold my hand and we're halfway there.

Hold my hand and I'll take you there,

Someday,

Somehow...

[He has started to join in on the second line. She sings harder,

as though to urge him back to life, but the fire covers him and his voice falters and he

barely finishes the line. She sings on, a phrase or two more,

then stops, his body quiet in her arms. A moment, and then, as

she gently rests Jake on the floor, the orchestra finishes the

last bars of the song. Lightly, she brushes Jake's lips with her

fingers. Behind her, Paul, in font of a group of wolves, moves to

lead them toward Nahuel. Renesmee speaks, her voice cold, sharp.]

Stay back. [The shawl she has had around her shoulders slips to

the ground as she gets up, walks to Nahuel and holds out her hand.

He hands her the flamethrower. She speaks again, in a flat, hard voice.]

How do you use this, Nahuel? Just by pulling this little

trigger? [She points it at him suddenly; he draws back. She has

all of them in front of her now, as she holds the flamethrower out and her

voice gets stronger with anger and savage rage.] How much juice

is left, Nahuel? Enough for you? [Pointing at another.] And you?

[At Paul.] All of you? WE ALL KILLED HIIM; and my father and

Sam. I, too. I CAN KILL NOW BECAUSE I HATE NOW. [She has been

pointing the flamethrower wildly, and they have all been drawing back.

Now, again, she holds it straight out at Paul.] How many can I

kill, Nahuel? How many-and still have juice left for me?

[Both hands on the machine, she breaks into tears, hurls it away

and sinks to the ground. Billy walks on looks around and starts

toward Jake's body. Like a madwoman, Renesmee races to the body

[She kisses him gently. Music starts as Paul, Jared, Garrett and Jasper

lift up Jake's body and start to carry him out. The others, boys and girls, fall in behind to make a procession, the same procession they made in the dream ballet, as Seth comes forward to pick up Renesmee's shawl and put it over her head. She

sits quietly, like a woman in mourning, as the music builds, the

light starts to come up and the procession makes its way across

the stage. At last, she gets up and, despite the tears on her

face, lifts her head proudly, and triumphantly turns to follow

the others. The humans-Harry, Billy, Charlie, -are left bowed, alone, useless.]


End file.
